Talk:Edmund Pevensie
Has anywon noticed that edmund looks and sounds older at the end of the lion, the witch, and the wardrobe.Admiral James Kaizer 19:12, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Yes. it is because Skandar Keynes' voice broke. His sister even had to do some of the voice. EdmundtheJust 23:17, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Edit Just viewed Manofsteel19 edits. Since when did Edmund ever do any archery? I've read the books, and unless I missed something then I don't see any mention of him using a bow, and there's no exact reference referring to him being a looker and having women swoon at him. Storyseeker1 (talk) 08:03, June 23, 2015 (UTC) I did some editing on this page recently, thinning down some areas (LWW was bogged in detail) and fleshing out others (there was practically no VDT section). I also added pictures to the LWW and PC sections. If anyone has VDT pictures they want to add, please do, becuase I think they add a lot to the page. Awesome Edmund! He's so cool and gets to do so much more in the second film! Was Edmund a victim of sexual abuse? I wonder if Edmund was sexually abused at school. After the Battle of Beruna, When at last she Lucy was free to come back to Edmund she found him standing on his feet and not only healed of his wounds but looking better than she had seen him look -- oh, for ages; in fact ever since his first term at that horrid school which was where he had begun to go wrong. British children would have known what goes on at boarding schools, so there would have been no need to spell things out further. But I have heard that sexual abuse ("fagging") is one of several ways that older boys tyrannize and bully the younger ones. This might be why it was when he saw the Witch turn a group of animals into stone that he really became outraged and began to see the error of his ways. Edmund hated to see the strong tyrannize the weak simply because they were strong enough to get away with it. In that he is worthy of commendation, for having the inner strength not to become an abuser himself. --Wwyzzard 20:21, October 14, 2009 (UTC) The point actually stands, as Lewis himself did write about what was going on in boardings schools in his autobiography "Surprised by Joy", he called the chapter about his experiences in boarding schools "Concentration camps". However, it might have been any kind of abuse, physical or otherwise. ReepI 19:51, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Personality I suggest the removal of the "Personality" section entirely. Anyone have any thoughts? Queenlucythevaliant 02:29, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :We could move it (or at least the opinionated stuff) to a different page. A lot of work's gone into it... but it doesn't fit here very well. ● Category:Templates 02:35, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Where would we move it to? Queenlucythevaliant 16:08, January 26, 2010 (UTC) *Ah, now I've an idea: Edmund Pevensie/Personality. ~Arvan *would that make it a subdivision of the page? **Let us try this, we could "hide" the article like and let advanced readers know that to read it they should go to the edit section. Example: :::Yes, it'd be a subpage. That's the easiest and most professional thing to do. ~Arvan Personality To see personality by a fan, click edit. Order of the Table? Are you certain? As I have just read LWW, but can see no reference to an Order of the Table. There was, however, an Order of the Lion, which was made at the end of PC. Storyseeker1 (talk) 00:26, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, my mistake, it was in Prince Caspian (I knew it was one of those old ones!). It's when Peter dictates a letter to Dr. Cornelius (to be sent to Miraz): he says it is sent by the hand of Edmund "sometime King under us in Narnia...Knight of the most Noble Order of the Table..." You can find it in Chapter 13. Ah, found it! My error then. Storyseeker1 (talk) 08:21, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :Quite an excusable one though. It's a very obscure mention, only once in the whole series! ~Arvan I can see why Lewis called him that, as he was said to be a great man in council and judgement, which obviously had to be done over the table, hence the title. Didn't Peter make him a knight, though, in the Order of the Lion as well? Storyseeker1 (talk) 16:57, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Edmund should be the king of the Ice Palace and I think it was implied that Jadis didn't trust him taking over the kingdom.